Heroes of Azeroth
by Oathkeeper0317
Summary: After his separation of his Team, Ash once again arrives in Azeroth just as the Legion begins their invasion. What will happen and what will the end result be of this horrific invasion? I own nothing except my ideas and OC's. Sequel to RWBY: Renegade GRAY. 15


**Alright. I have made a choice, I am not going to wait. I have been bubbling all of my ideas for Legion and Ash's involvement in it for SO LONG. That I will forgo my previous vow and head into this right now. About 4 characters will be introduced that have not been introduced yet in Journey in Pandaria. While it won't be difficult to introduce them, I am just explaining that now. *Sighs*. I feel great to finally let this loose. I own nothing except my ideas and OC's.**

 **And like I said, this story will replace Legends of Draenor. So that should be deleted by now.**

* * *

Ash felt himself stirring, his body starting to recover from numbing cold and injuries. He groaned, hearing voices speaking in alerted tones as he started to awaken. The accents familiar to him. He creaked his eyes open to see a Draenei man standing over him, softly waving his hand in front of his eyes.

"Are you awake now, young one?" He asked, trying not to alarm him.

Ash nodded slightly, his throat dry and hoarse.

"Ah, good. Very good. We were worried you'd never wake, you were out for a week." He continued, relief on his face.

Ash's mind snapped to attention as his eyes widened, memory of the last known events surging into him and he sat up. "Where am I?!" He shouted, his hoarse voice adding to his panic.

The Draenei recoiled back in shock, holding his hands up in a peaceful gesture. "Be at peace, you are in the Exodar, home of the Draenei." He tried to sooth.

"The Draenei...in Azeroth?" Ash asked, shaking his head a bit, noting his wounds were healed.

"Yes! Does that calm you?" The Draenei asked.

"Yeah...yeah it does." Ash muttered, looking down in thought.

The Draenei shifted a bit before noting Ash's clothes and sword, snapping his fingers. "Ah! Yes, I just remembered. That sword, it is Celestial's Will from the Pandaren War, yes?" He asked.

"Yeah, that's my sword." Ash answered.

"Then...you must be Ash Ketchum, one of the heroes from that War." He muttered in awe.

Ash nodded, sitting up straight a bit. "Indeed I am."

"This is fantastic! With the Legion closing in, it is a blessing of the Light that you have come to us!" He cheered, confusing Ash.

"Wait...Legion? What are you talking about?" Ash asked.

The Draenei stopped and nervously shifted. "It...would be best if I let someone you know explain, I am sure you remember Mesera?"

Ash's eyes widened a bit. "Mesera? She's here?"

"Yes! She's been checking on you frequently, she'll be glad to see you're awake" He responded.

"That's good, I'll go meet her then." Ash said, getting out and starting to get dressed.

"Good, good. I will leave you to it." The Draenei said, bidding him goodbye and leaving.

Ash got his clothing on and strapped Celestial's Will to his back, and brought out his Lightning Lance, strapping it to his waist. He walked out and stood in awe at the majestic Exodar, impressed with it. He shook his head and sensed for Mesera's energy, recognizing the energy he walked through the city and arrived in some military section, and Mesera sitting nearby, on a break.

Mesera was a female Draenei Paladin, her crystal mace and her shield laying next to her as she adjusted her blue and white armor, she had brown hair that went over her forehead in bangs, two curved horns that reminded one specifically of a goat, and a very firm visage.

"Well, it seems you haven't changed much, huh Mesera?" Ash teased, walking over.

Mesera looked up and her eyes widened. "Ah! Ash!" She exclaimed as she got up, walking over...only to smack Ash upside the head.

"Ow!" Ash hissed, holding his head.

"What were you doing that got you in such bad condition?! I want to hear it!" Mesera demanded, the very firm, almost militaristic personality coming out full force.

"Fought a powerful creature known as a Ghoul with three of my friends, proceeded to kill it, then have 'you know who' come by and send me here...in all honesty I did not expect to survive." Ash muttered.

"And why is that?" Mesera asked, crossing her arms.

"Cause he meant to kill me, instead I got sent to Azeroth with no way back, he destroyed the stone." Ash explained.

"He destroyed the stone?!" Mesera exclaimed in genuine shock.

"Yeah...but enough of that for now, I came to talk to you. What's with this 'Legion' I've been hearing about, what have I missed?" Ash asked.

Mesera blinked before she remembered what she's been training for. She nodded firmly and gestured for him to follow. "Come and sit, this will be quite a talk." She said, the two of them walking over and sitting down where she was.

 _Timeskip._

Ash held his head with a sigh as he and Mesera took a boat to Teldrassil to pick up Darriuss and Lunarius, then head to Stormwind. "Man...a lot happened, and you were the Commander of the Alliance Garrison?" Ash asked, still amazed.

"Yes, and Gorlek was the commander of the Horde Garrison. Now buck up and shut up, we're here." Mesera snapped sternly as they arrived, walking onto the small island and into the portal to Darnassus.

"Do you think Lunarius ever got accepted here?" Ash asked, concerned about the Demon Hunter.

"After the Draenor Campaign he came back to plead for citizenship again, Darriuss and even King Varian vouched for him, while reluctantly they did, he's proven himself loyal and most of the trust issues have faded." Mesera explained.

"That's good." Ash muttered with a smile.

The two went to the Warriors Terrace after some asking around, finding them there.

Lunarius was a Demon Hunter...or rather WAS one, as evident by the blindfold and lack of eyes, but the blue armor and glowing blue eye sockets made it obvious of what he was, a Death Knight, a very unique Death Knight who died a Demon Hunter and kept his skills in death. Though technically a retired Demon Hunter due to his death allowing his demonic powers to fade, as evident by the dull grey tattoo's and no horns, he can still substitute them with frost abilities. His two glaives swirling with cold winds and ice.

Darriuss, currently in the form of a large panther, leaped at Lunarius, who blocked with his twin glaives and threw him off, sending him to the ground, Lunarius turned and saw them...well as best he could without eyes.

"Ash. I see you've returned." Lunarius said with an echoing voice, sheathing his glaives.

Darriuss returned to normal with a smile. "It is good to see you again, Ash."

"Likewise, I trust you two will be ready to join the assault?" Ash asked.

"But of course." Lunarius quipped with a smirk.

"I assume you will be as well?" Darriuss asked.

"Yes, shall we?" Ash requested with a grin.

"We shall." Darriuss agreed, all of them heading out from Darnassus to the boat to Stormwind.

"I see you haven't been slacking." Lunarius noted, able to sense Ash's heightened power.

"You have no idea." Ash responded with a grin.

They arrived to see Stormwind hard at work preparing themselves, soldier's training, people prepping their gear, and workers building machines.

"You best go get yourself ready, I will tell the King and Roakenton you're here." Mesera advised. "We will be leaving soon."

"Alright, I'll be back." Ash said, before wincing when he remembered he lacked his stone. "Oh...right...no stone." He muttered.

Mesera also winced. "Ah...perhaps you can-

"Wait, what is that on your sword then?" Darriuss asked, pointing to something on Celestial's Will.

Ash blinked and took his sword out, seeing a pink gem embedded into the hilt. "The...stone...no a fragment of it seemed to have fused with the sword..." He muttered. "Then maybe..."

Ash swung his sword while focusing on the gem and his location, a pink slash forming in the air and opening a portal through space. "Success!" Ash cheered, rushing in.

He arrived in Pandaria, landing firmly in the Valley of Eternal Blossoms.

"Ah! Ash is that you?" Lorewalker Cho said as he walked up.

"It is indeed, I don't mean to come and go, but I need my armor for the Legion assault." Ash responded quickly.

"Ah! Yes yes, come with me." Cho agreed, taking Ash to the Lorewalker's domain.

Inside was indeed the armor Ash used. A white and blue breastplate with a black undershirt with an Tiger shoulderpad, two black gloves with white clawed tips, a belt with multiple vials of magical brews, black pants with metal armor around the knees and calves, and black boots with metal tipped toes, most of the armor being shrouded over with a brown cloak, slightly torn from travel and used mostly for weather purposes, but it would be a crime to not have it with the Armor. Ash walked over and held his hand out, the protective barrier put by the Celestial's shattered, allowing the armor to be summoned into his body, Ash noted his hat and smiled, letting it vanish and he formed something else, white tattoo's slowly forming on his arms and chest as Ash made a conical straw hat with the four Celestial's circling the top, he placed it on and smiled, turning to Cho.

"Let's go stop the Legion."

 _To be continued._

* * *

 **Well? What did you all think? Yes I know you're probably confused about a few things, mainly Mesera, Lunarius, and the other unknown people. Well, thankfully the only one's that need to be 'explained' is Lunarius as the other's can be easily figured out. Lunarius is a 'retired' Demon Hunter, AKA he got killed and was resurrected as a Death Knight with his former abilities still intact, he can't use any fel abilities and relies on Frost to replace it. As such he shows no Demon Traits and his horns have vanished from the lack of demonic influence. That explain enough? If any of you have more questions please ask them, I'd be happy to answer. R &R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.  
**


End file.
